


But You Never Call at All

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: lotrips
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times change, as much as Elijah wishes they wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Never Call at All

It used to be that Elijah's recently received calls list had Dom's number on there multiple times. There were even times when it was _all_ Dom. Like a couple years ago when Elijah'd been bummed about not spending his birthday with Dom, only to find Dom had left twenty-three messages, each one detailing something he liked about Elijah, including a limerick about his balls that still makes Elijah giggle every time he thinks of it.

He tries not to think of it much these days. He tries not to think of _Dom_ much these days, but that doesn't work, either.


End file.
